Forgotten
by mommysladybug
Summary: Kurt is in New York when he gets a terrible phone call from his father involving something that will change everyone's lives. I Suck at summaries, please read and review :)


**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

Kurt walked through the door in the hospital room. He looked at the younger boy lying in the hospital bed. His hair was ungelled and naturally curly. His eyes were closed in a peaceful rest. His hands were down at his sides. Kurt felt as though his heart was pounding so hard it might fly out. Kurt thought about the night he got the call about Blaine being in the car accident.

_"Kurt? Kurt are you there? Kurt, you need to breathe. They took him to the hospital and he is in a coma," Burt had called Kurt the night of the wedding. His parents forced Blaine,, to go with a female date. Blaine had asked to take Kurt instead, but his father hated Kurt. He hated thinking about his son thinking he could love another boy. He had always tried different ways of straightening Blaine out. Blaine and Kurt had been sending texts back and forth the whole night. Kurt sent him the final text, and Blaine ended up in the hospital. Kurt thought this was all his fault._

_"I am coming back to Lima. I am going to be on the first flight back as soon as I can," said Kurt as his voice wavered. Burt could hear that Kurt was crying on the other end for a good minute and Kurt suddenly stopped._

_"Kurt, breathe. Fly back here and I will meet you at the airport. Okay? Blaine is going to be fine," Burt tried to convince both Kurt and himself._

Kurt was looking at Blaine when he realized there were other people in the room. His mother and his brother were in the hospital room.

"Hey, Kurt," said Cooper, with sad eyes. He hugged Kurt awkwardly and they sat down in the chairs. Kurt was looking at Blaine again. Blaine was covered in bruises on his arms, face, and neck. His lips were shaped perfectly into the puppy dog look that he always gave Kurt. Kurt knew that even though Blaine and he had broken up, Kurt had forgiven Blaine a while back. They would eventually get back together. He tried to hold back the waterfalls filling his eyes when Blaine's mother got up from her seat and hugged him. She told him the details that he had not heard from his father.

Blaine had a text that he was replying to at the time of the accident. Blaine had just driven his date home and he was on his way home. He was mad about the whole situation.

Kurt had talked to his family and he was staying in Lima until the Blaine woke up. Kurt knew Blaine would wake up. He was too stubborn not to. Kurt just had to keep thinking positively. He constantly had to be reminded by his father that this was not his fault.

Kurt stayed by Blaine's bedside for a week, only leaving to shower and go home to sleep for a few hours a day. Then, he would come back to hold Blaine's hand. He sat in his chair and sometimes he sang to Blaine. On the eighth day of Blaine being in a coma, Kurt was sitting next to him. It was about ten at night and Blaine's mother and brother were in the room. When Kurt held his hand, Blaine's hand grasped his slowly. Blaine's eyes slowly opened and started to slowly look around the room. He stopped his eyes at Kurt and looked down at their hands. He pulled his away and looked at Kurt confusingly. He looked back at his brother who gave him a reassuring look.

"Blaine?" asked Kurt as Blaine's mother ran to get a nurse. Blaine looked at Kurt looking a little frightened about how he woke up. Blaine just continued to not answer him and Kurt tried to hold his hand again. Blaine pulled away, harshly this time.

"Who are you?" asked Blaine, who was halfway yelling. He gave a confused look and looked at his brother.

"Blaine, don't you know who we are?" asked Cooper. Blaine gave him a sarcastic look.

"Of course I know who you are! Why are you asking dumb questions?" Blaine yelled at Cooper. Blaine looked at Kurt again. Kurt looked at Blaine at first with a confused look. Then, he looked at him with sadness and understanding.

"Who are you?" asked Blaine almost pleading Kurt. Kurt was holding back the tears that were building in his eyes.

"Blaine, honey, don't you remember me?" asked Kurt. Blaine looked at him and shook his head.

"Should I?" Blaine asked. Kurt took a deep breath and looked at his mom who had returned. His mother nodded reassuringly at him. Blaine looked once more at Kurt, who looked at him sorrowfully.

"I do not know who you are. I think you should leave," said Blaine looking a little frazzled. Kurt looked at Blaine, his mother, and Cooper. Then, he opened the door and left. As soon as he got out the door he stopped and sobbed. He couldn't see straight so he walked down to the waiting room and called his dad to take him home. His dad picked him up at the door and they drove home.

"Kurt, you were crying the whole way home. What is wrong? Is Blaine okay?" asked Burt carefully. Kurt collapsed into tears and told Burt everything that happened at the hospital. Burt hugged him and tried his hardest to comfort him. After an hour of crying, Kurt went upstairs to do his nighttime skin regimen and tried to sleep. He spent the next four hours thinking about Blaine and their relationship. He thought about how much he missed Blaine after the breakup and he cried. He thought about his life without Blaine in it. There was nothing to life for him other than Blaine. Then, he started to think positively about the situation and he went to sleep.

When Kurt woke up in the morning, he got up and his phone buzzed. He picked it up and there was a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello?" said Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt. This is Cooper. I just want you to know that the doctor thinks we can help him get his memory back by showing him familiar things. He gave the example of showing him old pictures or people. He seems to have forgotten the past two and a half years of his life. The doctor thinks it will be very possible to get his memory back. I think you should come see Blaine today at the hospital. What do you say?" Kurt was trying to take all of the news in and he didn't know whether to be excited about the news or scared. He was confused and he didn't understand. All he knew was he wanted to be cuddling in bed with his soul mate. He wanted to be talking about fashion and Vogue with Blaine. He wanted Blaine to remember him so they could be together again.

"I don't think he wants me there..." he started, but couldn't finish. There were a few seconds of silence until Cooper spoke to him.

"Kurt, Blaine loves you with all of his heart. He always has and he always will. He may not have remembered right away since waking up, but he still loves you. He would die for you and vice versa. You guys are soul mates and he will eventually remember that. Kurt, the only way he is to remember you is for you to be there for him, next to him," Cooper said. Kurt was almost in tears again and he nodded, realizing Cooper could not see him.

"Okay, what time?" asked Kurt.

"Now?" asked Cooper.

"Sure, just let me get ready. See you in the next couple hours," Kurt said, rushing off to go get ready for the day. He took about thirty minutes less than he normally would take on a daily basis. He hurried into the kitchen to tell his dad where he was going. After he left to go to the hospital, he parked his car. He went up to the room he had been in the previous night and he knocked on the door. Blaine asked who it was, but luckily he was not the one to answer the door. Cooper came out of the room and pulled Kurt over in the hall.

"Hi, Kurt," Cooper greeted him.

"Hello, am I to go in there now? Does he even know I am coming?"

"Yeah, you can go in now. He knows someone important is coming. He doesn't know it is you, but I warned him not to get mad." Kurt looked nervous as he walked in the door.

Blaine looked up to see the boy that was in his room yesterday, walking through the door. He was surprised to see how beautiful this boy was. He had a perfect pale, porcelain complexion. He had chestnut hair that was styled to perfection. He had the bluest, most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen.

Blaine looked at the boy and decided he should talk to him. The boy gave Blaine a look asking for permission to come in and Blaine nodded. Blaine patted the chair closest to his bed and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi, Blaine. How are you?"

"Pretty good, I guess," Blaine shrugged.

"Blaine, have you... remembered... anything yet?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"No. I still remember my family. I remember Dalton and the Warblers..." he started.

"Oh, you remember the Warblers? Well, I can call them and ask them to come see you, if you want?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up, and his whole face lit up.

"Would you?" he said, almost pleading.

"Of course, hon-" he stopped himself, "Blaine."

"I am supposed to talk to people I know, or knew. I am supposed to do this to trigger memories. Were we friends?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. You could say that," Kurt smirked.

"What is your name?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt. That's a pretty name," Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt. They both laughed.

"That is what you said when..."

"When what?" asked Blaine, curiously. Kurt started blushing slightly and realized that this was Blaine. His Blaine. He could talk to him or tell him anything. He didn't have to be embarrassed, even if this Blaine did not know who he was. He was still the same Blaine, right?

"When we started dating. Blaine, I am your ex-boyfriend."

Blaine remembered waking up the previous day. He had been holding Kurt's hand and the way Kurt had looked at him when he told him to leave. Blaine felt terrible and slightly nauseous. He was trying to take all of this in, but it was a lot. He looked at Kurt and looked useless.

"Kurt, I am so sorry that you had to go through this. I still... I honestly do not remember anything about you. Would you want to come over and try to help me remember? Looking at old pictures is supposed to help."

Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine. "Of course I will. When?"

"As soon as I get out of this hospital. I think I get out today at four-ish. Does that sound okay?"

"Great. It sounds great," Kurt's huge grin was apparent. Blaine laughed and Kurt giggled. They laughed for a while until Kurt called the Warblers. They were going to come in about an hour. Blaine was excited to see his friends that he actually knew.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but how long had we been together?" asked Blaine. Kurt looked at him and frowned.

"We broke up in September. We were together for about 2 years."

Blaine wanted to know why he would break up with this beautiful amazing person. Maybe he broke up with Blaine? Blaine pondered whether or not to ask Kurt.

"Kurt?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Did I- I mean... How did we break up? You seem like a really nice amazing person and we seem a lot alike?" Kurt felt like crying at the other boy's thoughts. He really did not want to reply to this awful question. He hated thinking about that day. Or week. Or month. He hated everyday he wasn't with Blaine and he had missed him so much.

"You honestly want to know the full awful truth?" Kurt asked, while trying to cover up the fact he was tearing up already.

"Yeah. Was it really that bad?"

"Blaine, I had treated you very badly. I lived in New York and you were still in Lima at school. You felt ignored and I had a job. You felt lonely and you cheated on me. It was kind of a mutual agreement. You cheated and it was partially my fault. We both blamed ourselves and we felt terrible. I hate thinking about that day..." He started crying. Blaine felt so awful and he had pried too much. No, he hadn't. It was about him, too. Right?

Blaine got up out of his bed and hugged Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's body and didn't let go for quite some time. Blaine's father walked into the room to find his son hugging Kurt. His face got really red and he was really angry.

"Blaine Anderson!" Mr. Anderson yelled furiously. Blaine broke away from Kurt and gave a confused look.

"What, father?"

"I never want to see you touch that boy, or any other boy like that again!"

Blaine looked from his father to Kurt. "I will, hug whoever I want to hug."

"Blaine, you know how I feel about you having a boyfriend!" Blaine didn't remember. He knew his dad hadn't loved the idea of him being gay, but he never knew he hated Kurt. He never knew how he felt about Blaine expressing himself.

"Blaine, I just wanted to check in on you. I think I will leave now."

"You're going to leave your son because of me? Because he is happy to be himself? This is because he wanted to take me to that wedding, right? Mr. Anderson, with all due respect, I can not believe that you will not try to understand your son! He will love whoever he will love, and for you to try and change that..." Kurt broke off. Blaine looked at the boy who just came to his defense, even though he couldn't remember him.

"Kurt is right."

"I thought you didn't remember him?"

"I don't, not yet. I do agree with him, though. I wish I could remember him because I feel like I am missing something. He is an amazing person, I can see it already. I understand why we loved each other. He is right. I am gay, dad."

"I am sorry, son. Kurt." He nodded then walked out.

Kurt looked over at Blaine surprised he stuck up for himself. Blaine looked at Kurt and was surprised that he stuck up for him. He did not know if his father was coming around, or not. Either way, if someone doesn't love him for who he is, he doesn't care. After an awkward silence, Kurt looked at Blaine and sat next to him on the bed.

"Blaine, thank you."

"No, seriously, thank you. You must have been an amazing boyfriend," Blaine said. Kurt blushed and they laughed.

"Thanks. You were, too. If that makes you feel any better."

"Oh, hey! It is already time for us to leave."

They walked down and got Blaine checked out of the hospital. Then, they drove over to Blaine's home and Blaine let him in. Blaine's mother had made cookies and lemonade. They ate and went up to Blaine's room. Blaine's mother always was more accepting about Blaine and Kurt. She had walked in on them several times cuddling on the bed.

"Kurt, where should we start?" Kurt laughed and pointed at a box in the corner.

"That... that is your Kurt and I Box..." Kurt blushed and giggled. Kurt sat on the bed and Blaine went over to pick up the box. He brought it over and set it on the bed. He sat next to Kurt and started pulling some stuff out of the box. The first thing he pulled out was some sheet music.

"Teenage Dream?" asked Blaine, curious as to why that was in there.

"Actually, when I first fell in love with you. Also, the first day we met," Kurt said, remembering that day. Blaine nodded and moved on. Next was a picture of Blaine and Kurt in their Warbler uniforms in Blaine's dorm room. Kurt laughed. That picture had been taken the night of their Christmas duet.

"That night would have been our first kiss, until I turned away. That was our first duet together. My first duet with another guy."

"You were a Warbler?"

"Yeah, only for about five months or so."

"Why? Why did you leave? Did you not like being at Dalton?" asked Blaine. Kurt looked at the ground then back at Blaine.

"I was being bullying by a closeted boy during my junior year and I came to Dalton to spy. You knew I was a spy and you talked to me about the bullying. You were my mentor and I fell in love with you that day."

"Oh," Blaine said and pulled something else out of the box. It was a picture of the school musical. Blaine and Kurt were standing in the curtains, kissing. Blaine was the one to blush this time. He looked at the floor and Kurt stroked his cheek gently. This gentle contact made Blaine jump a little. Blaine looked at Kurt and realized he just wanted to lay down and be next to this boy. He could feel some old emotions flowing through his body like lava. He suddenly had a memory of Kurt's Junior Prom. Kurt asked him to go to prom and he had to think about it a little. When he answered Kurt that he would go, they were so happy. Kurt had a crown on his head and Blaine took the first dance with Kurt. He remembered how much he loved Kurt that night. He wanted to hold him and never let him go. They had a amazing night even though there was lots of emotions flying around that night. Blaine looked at Kurt and stood up.

"Blaine?" asked Kurt.

"I just- Did we go to prom?"

"Twice."

"Oh. Well, I just had a memory of it, I think. Were you Prom King?" he asked confusedly. Kurt looked down and smiled a little.

"Prom Queen, actually. It was a major prank that got played on me at the Prom. The school hated me and voted for me to humiliate me. You were my rock the whole time."

"Oh. That must have sucked, but I am glad I was there with you."

"Okay. I think it is time for me to leave because the doctor said you need to get a lot of sleep."

"Will you come back?"

"Always. For you."

"Okay, same time?" Blaine asked hopefully. He walked closer to Kurt and looked into his eyes.

"Sure. Get some rest, Blaine. Get better," Kurt smiled and was staring into Blaine's eyes. All of the sudden, Blaine looked distracted.

Blaine remembered the first time he met Kurt. He remembered looking into his eyes and loving him since that moment. The Katy Perry in the background of his mind. Serenading Kurt and showing everyone how much he liked him. Everyone winked at him because they knew how he felt. He flirted with him through song. Kurt clapped at the end of the song and Blaine smiled again after making eye contact several times.

"Kurt, I sang Teenage Dream the first day we met, right?"

"Yeah. Do you remember something else?" he asked hopefully with gleaming eyes. Blaine nodded and hugged Kurt. Kurt was surprised and extremely happy at this gesture. He thought it would take Blaine a lot longer to even talk to Kurt again, and here they were, hugging twice in one day. He hugged back and enjoyed it. He could feel Blaine smiling and he laughed. They broke away and Kurt was looking at him.

"Goodbye, Blaine. Get some sleep. Remember more if you can. Lov- Bye."

"Goodbye, Kurt. I will try." Blaine lay down in his bed and went to sleep as soon as Kurt was gone. While he went to sleep, he was thinking about Kurt and how much he already missed talking to him. He could not wait until the next day.


End file.
